Missions de surveillance façon Maraudeurs
by Lelouchka
Summary: Les Maraudeurs passent pour être les meilleurs agents de l'Ordre du Phénix. Vraiment ? Two-shot avec la possibilité de plusieurs chapitres. En fonction des idées qui viennent. Rating M pour les thèmes évoqués, mais pas de description.
1. Chapter 1

Mission 1 : Surveiller le Manoir Malefoy.

Agents : Sirius Black et James Potter

« Je m'ennuie ! »

« Ils sont bizarres ces paons… »

« Ils sont albinos Sirius… »

« Ouais, bon ça va. Je lutte comme je peux contre l'ennui… »

« Ah ! Toi aussi tu t'ennuies ! »

« Ouais. »

Il eut un silence.

« Sirius. Je peux te faire des tresses ? »

Sirius le regarda comme s'il était Servilus.

« Euh. Non. »

« S'il te plait ! Je veux m'entraîner si jamais on a un enfant un jour avec Lily ! »

« Tu feras des tresses à ton enfant ? C'est la justification la plus nulle que je n'ai jamais entendu… »

« Si c'est une fille ! Je trouve ça mignon des tresses ! Allez dis-oui ! »

« Non. »

« Je dis à Moony que c'est toi qui a trafiqué sa garde-robe… »

« Tu n'oserais pas ! » Siffla Sirius les yeux noirs.

Le silence de James fut un aveu.

« Bon d'accord. Fais-toi plaisir… » Ronchonna Sirius en tournant le dos à son ami, les bras croisés.

James tapa dans ses mains, tout content et se mit à la tâche.

« Aïe ! Tu tires ! »

« Tu bouges ! »

« Non ! »

« Si ! Arrête j'y arrive presque… »

« Mon dieu… Heureusement que personne n'est là pour nous voir… »

« Tu sais, ça te va plutôt bien… » Ricana James.

« Tu n'en fais combien ? »

« Plein de petites. »

« Sinon tu pourrais en faire une torsadé, tu sais qui part d'un côté et qui finit de l'autre… »

« Je suis débutant en la matière. Mais la prochaine fois, promis. »

« Je suis sûr que tu as fait ça n'importe comment… Montre ! Ah ! Mais c'est nul ! Je te montrerai comment on fait… »

« Ah cool ! Attends… tu sais faire les tresses toi ? » Demanda James en retourna Sirius pour qu'il lui fasse face.

« Non. »

« Oh ! Le menteur ! Avoue tu t'entraînais sur les poupées que tu volais à Bellatrix ! »

« Non. Celles de Narcissa. Bellatrix elle coupait les têtes de ses poupées… C'était hyper flippant de voir à quel point elle était contente… »

« Elle est vraiment frappée ta cousine… Mais tu jouais aux poupées ! Ahahaha ! » Rigola James sans se retenir.

« James ! Ils sortent ! James, arrête de rire, tu vas nous faire repérer... »

« Planque-toi ! » Souffla James en aplatissant Sirius.

« Qu'est-ce que nous avons là… C'est… C'est quoi cette coiffure cousin ? » S'étonna Bellatrix avant d'exploser de rire, un rire lugubre et cruel, mais un rire quand même.

Sirius vexé, se leva, mais les Mangemorts rirent de plus belle.

« Je rêve où ils se foutent de moi ! »

« Profite et transplane ! »

Ils transplanèrent en un craquement, après que Sirus ait jeté un sort d'étouffement sur les Mangemorts, personne ne se moque de lui impunément.

Ils atterrirent dans un parc, et s'effondrèrent entre deux buissons, tombant sur un couple très occupé.

« Désolés… »

« Jolie poitrine ! » Fit Sirius avec un clin d'œil avant de s'enfuir avec James. Ils traversèrent le parc, et après s'être assurés qu'ils n'étaient pas suivis transplanèrent plus proches du QG.

« Comment cela se fait que vous soyez déjà reve…. Mr Black, quel est cette étrange coiffure ? » Demanda Dumbledore en écarquillant les yeux.

« Une nouvelle technique de diversion… Les Mangemorts se foutent de moi et on en profite. » Fit Sirius avec un sourire crispé.

« J'ai hâte de voir votre rapport, photos à l'appui j'entends… » Soupira Dumbledore en se dirigeant vers la sortie.

« Si vous voulez je peux vous en faire des tresses professeur ! » S'exclama James en rigolant.

« Non merci, je préfèrerai demander à Mr Black, vu qu'il s'est entraîné sur ses poupées… » Lâcha Dumbledore dans un gloussement.

« Comment il sait ça ? »

« S'il sait déjà pourquoi il veut un rapport ? »


	2. Chapter 2

Planque et surveillance d'un repère de Mangemorts

Remus était plongé dans son livre et jetait de temps à autres un petit coup d'œil par la fenêtre. Avec James ils squattaient la maison de moldus qui étaient partis. James était proche de l'autre fenêtre mais il ne regardait pas à travers, il se tortillait nerveusement les mains et cherchait ses mots. Remus ne voyait rien de son manège, plongé dans sa lecture des plus passionnantes, _La Naissance de L'Égypte sorcière_. Il flottait dans la pièce un parfait silence, que Remus choyait plus que tout, il était rare qu'il en bénéficie quand il y avait ses amis dans le coin. Remus regarda rapidement James, se demandant s'il n'y avait pas un problème, ce n'était pas normal qu'il soit silencieux. Voir son ami marmonnait dans sa barbe le rassura et il replongea plus profondément dans sa lecture, sans avoir rapidement regardé dehors. Remus aimait bien être en planque, c'était tranquille et silencieux.

« Moony… »

« Mh ? » Demanda Remus sans lever les yeux.

« Euh… Non rien. »

 _Silence_

« En fait, si, je euh… »

Remus tourna la page alors que James s'embrouillait dans ses mot, il n'écoutait pas ce que son ami disait et se concentrait sur le presque silence qui régnait dans la maison. Le seul bruit était les raclements de gorges et les bredouillements de James, mais il en fallait plus que ça pour déconcentrer Remus, il avait pris l'habitude.

« Pourquoi tu aimes la sodomie ? »

Ça, par contre, c'était parfaitement le genre de chose qui le déconcentrait. Remus attendit quelques secondes, au cas où son ami se soit trompé de mot… Il aurait pu dire quelque chose comme l'autonomie, ce qui avait plus de sens. James ne pouvait pas sincèrement demander ça à Remus. Ça devait être son cerveau qui imaginait des choses.

« Pourquoi tu aimes la sodomie ? Fait pas cette tête, ça va… »

« Tu es sérieux là ? » *

« Ba ouais… Tu es mon ami et j'ai un problème, alors je me tourne vers toi… »

« Quel est le rapport avec la sodomie ? Me dis pas que… Lily t'as… »

« NON ! » Le coupa James. « Tu as des idées bizarres, se faire rentrer un truc dans… Ouais, mauvaise personne désolé. »

Remus roula des yeux et retourna dans son bouquin, il se disait aussi que James ne pouvait décemment pas lui parler d'une chose comme ça.

« Alors pourquoi ? »

« Tu n'abandonnes jamais… »

« Tu as honte ? »

« Non, je, mais… Pourquoi tu veux savoir ? »

« Ba en fait… Je voudrais que tu en parles à Lily… Que tu lui dises que c'est cool… J'aimerai bien essayer… Mais elle n'est pas trop chaude, alors… »

« Je croyais que tu allais nous faire un coming-out… Trois pédales chez les Maraudeurs, ça fait beaucoup quand même… Mais pourquoi tu n'as pas demandé à Léannia ? Elle est plus à même d'en parler à Lily… »

« Je ne vais pas parler de ça avec une fille ! C'est gênant ! Pourquoi tu rigoles ? »

« Tu as un sens de la gêne particulier… À Léannia ça te dérange, mais pas à moi ? »

« Non. Tu es un garçon… »

« Pourquoi tu n'en a parlé à Sirius alors ? Normalement »

« Ba parce qu'il me faut l'avis de quelqu'un qui…enfin qui fait toi… »

« J'avoues que je ne vois pas très bien ce que tu veux dire… » Fit Remus les sourcils froncés.

« Ba si on compare, Sirius il aurait ma place, et toi celle de Lily… »

« Non je ne vois toujours pas ce que tu insinues… Tu peux utiliser des mots clairs, à moins que cela te gêne… »

« Non ! Juste je ne vais pas demander à Sirius d'en parler à Lily pour moi puisque entre toi et lui c'est lui qui te… Et moi… ba que moi, je ne veux pas qu'on me fasse ce qu'on te fait… Et que tu as la place de Lily. Arrête de me fixer comme ça, c'était clair non ? »

« Si je comprends bien, tu m'en parles à moi, et pas à Sirius, parce que pour toi c'est moi qui me fait prendre ? »

« Ba ouais. Pourquoi ? »

« Pourquoi tu crois que c'est dans ce sens-là ? »

« Ba, Sirius il est plus… »

« Si le mot que tu cherches c'est viril, je te signale qu'on parle d'un homme qui passe une heure dans la salle de bain, qui mets des masques pour la peau et qui met deux heures à s'habiller… »

« Non, mais c'est plus lui qui…enfin ça me paraît plus logique comme ça… Ce n'est pas vrai ? »

« Exactement ! Ça marche à tour de rôle ! Et je te signale que j'ai tout ce qu'il faut pour pénétrer un homme ! _Stupéfix !_ »

« Mais je n'en doute, _Stupéfix_ , pas Moony, juste, _Reducto_ , que à voir, _Furunculus,_ _Repulso_ … Mais bande de Mangemorts débiles, laissez-nous finir notre conversation ! _Tarentallegra_! On parle de si Moony pénètre Sirius ! »

« Sirius mon cousin ? _Endoloris_ »

« _Protego maxmima !_ Bah ouais la cinglée, t'en connais beaucoup des Sirius ? _Reducto !_ »

« _Catapulto,_ il est encore plus immonde que je le croyais… »

« C'est pourtant toi qui a essayé de _Stupéfix_ , l'embrasser ! »

« Quoi ? _Avadra Keda_ … Revenez bande de connards de Gryffondors ! Petites bites ! »

Remus, avait profité que ces adversaires étaient à terre pour attraper le bras de James et avait transplané.

« C'est toi la… Mais on a transplané ?! »

« Non, tu crois ? »

« Oh tu m'en veux encore pour la sodomie ? »

« James, moins fort ! »

« Mais, ce n'est pas grave, je demanderai à Sirius… »

« Tais-toi, Dumbledore entend tout ce qu'on dit… La dernière fois il m'a fait une remarque sur mon doigt cassé… »

« Le doigt cassé à cause de Sirius quand vous… »

« Oui ! Alors qu'il n'y a qu'à vous que Sirius l'a dit… Sans me demander mon avis d'ailleurs… Alors on est discret… »

« Promis ! » S'exclama James alors qu'il rentrait dans leur QG. « Bonjour professeur Dumbledore ! »

« Vous rentrez bien tôt… »

« Remus a dut interrompre une conversation très intéressante entre BB et moi… Elle est folle vous savez ! On parlait tranquillement avec Remus et là, Bam, un sort, sans prévenir… »

« Et de quoi parliez-vous pour ce soit si prenant ? »

« De sodo…ku ! » Se rattrapa James alors que Remus se frappait la tête sur le mur.

* au départ j'avais en tête la blague « Are you fucking serious ? » « No, it's you » Mais elle ne marche qu'en anglais.


End file.
